


Promiscuous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [775]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs finds out how Tony got his sex machine nickname. Or at least part of the story.





	Promiscuous

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/15/2001 for the word [collegial](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/15/collegial).
> 
> collegial  
> Characterized by or having authority or responsibility shared equally by each of a group of colleagues.  
> Characterized by equal sharing of authority especially by Roman Catholic bishops.  
> Of or relating to a college or university;collegiate.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #425 Song Titles.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Collegial

During the collegial years, Tony had a reputation for being promiscuous. However, like most of his hookups during his NCIS career, it was quite exaggerated. Gibbs found this out when one of the women he supposedly hooked up with in college showed up on their doorstep to reconnect.

They were laughing about how they pulled the wool over everyone’s eyes. Most of their dates were study dates, though they’d played up sharing a milkshake or other supposedly romantic things. She’d also hooked him up with a number of her girlfriends to further his sex machine reputation.

Gibbs couldn’t help the slight upwards quirk of his lips. That was just like Tony to have hidden depths. Nothing was ever as it seemed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
